


The Ink Demonth 2019 Prompts

by xdreamer45x



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Baby beans, Ink Family AU, M/M, Mama/Inky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdreamer45x/pseuds/xdreamer45x
Summary: Collection of all the prompts I wrote for during The Ink Demonth event in 2019! All prompts feature my Ink Family AU over on tumblr





	1. Day 1: Music

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! Here's all the prompts I wrote for The Ink Demonth event back in 2019! It's not much since I drew for everything else lol XD As mentioned in the summary, all prompts involve my Ink Family AU that I post about over on my tumblr, focusing on different points in the AU's timeline. Links to the original posts will be left in each drabble's respective chapter
> 
> Original tumblr post:
> 
> https://xdreamer45x.tumblr.com/post/185974322019/the-ink-demonth-day-1-music
> 
> ~~~

I decided to participate in [@halfusek](https://tmblr.co/mAf3vdzc4wXYCzWCxKkU7dA)’s “The Ink Demonth” event that’ll be running for the whole month of July! Figured if I couldn’t get off my ass to draw all the prompts, I can at least write! I’ve been meaning to do more writing anyway XD

~~~

**The Ink Demonth**

**Day 1: Music**

A whistle was all it took.

A whistle was all it took to compose beautiful serenades to woo his beloved.

Down in the depths of the studio, Inky devoted his time to creating love songs, intending to court his fellow ink demon with the only musical talent he had: whistling.

Inky knew Mama liked music. He’d hear him whistle a tune to himself every once in awhile when roaming the studio, and other times he’d catch him crooning a soft lullaby to his little one as they settled down for a rest. Inky couldn’t make loud crooning sound appealing enough, and soft crooning- like what Mama did for his little bean- would be completely out of the question; he’d have to be fairly close for Mama to hear him, and at this point, Mama would sooner push him down a flight of stairs than let him be that close, so Inky settled on the next best thing.

Whistling.

The first time Inky had attempted whistling a song to Mama, he had been surprised by the reaction. They had both been on Level K, going about their own business in the main room of Heavenly Toys. Inky had spotted Mama up on the balcony, then chanced whistling a few bars up to him. Rather than ignoring him or sending an aggravated growl in his direction, Mama had stopped, his attention fully on the other. Inky had faltered with his tune in bewilderment, but nevertheless continued, resuming his previous cadence.

He proceeded with his serenade, pouring his heart into his song as he observed the other, gauging his reactions. The heftier ink demon leaned against the railing on the balcony, listening intently as his child peeked over his shoulder. The attentiveness prompted Inky to proceed further. The spindly demon sang- or rather whistled- to his love until he could whistle no more. Mama merely regarded his performance with a huff before walking away, and yet Inky was still beaming, his heart a-flutter. Mama had actually stayed and _listened_ to him. The lanky ink demon couldn’t have been happier. There was hope that his courting was finally paying off.

Filled with newfound inspiration on his quest for love, Inky got to work composing more songs for his beloved. _Only the best for Mama!_ he thought to himself. He returned to the other ink demon for several more repeat performances; some songs he had spent weeks on, perfecting them down to the very last note, others were spur of the moment tunes that sang the songs of his heart. There were even moments where his carefully prepared serenades took on a new life of their own mid-performance; Inky couldn’t help being so enthralled by the lovely creature he was courting.

Sometimes Inky’s serenades would turn into duets; Mama’s little one would chime in during a song, letting out adorable little squeaks and chirps to try and match the elder demon. It made Inky’s heart skip a beat when he’d catch Mama smiling down at the squeaky baby; if only he could get one of those smiles directed at him…

Despite Mama’s usual profound annoyance with him, he always stuck around for his serenades, always watching and always listening. Eventually, Mama even began singing Inky’s songs _himself!_ Had he been physically able, Inky would’ve cried tears of joy the first time he heard it happen. A whistle echoing down the hall or a soft croon rumbling down to a sleepy baby now carried familiar melodies, the melodies of an ink demon’s heart. When interrupted mid-tune by Inky, Mama would stop, growling at the other with a deep frown. _I wasn’t singing your stupid songs!_ Mama seemed to say, but the blatant denial only made Inky smile brighter, a chortle being pulled from him whenever the baby bean would pick up from where his mother had left off, singing with tiny squeaks of his own. Mama would gently shush his little one before snarling at the other demon to shove off already, raising up his tough facade to hide the embarrassment of being caught red-handed.

Inky would take Mama’s heightened aggression as his cue to leave, lest he incur his full wrath. However, he’d smile to himself on his way out; Mama was finally warming up to him, and hopefully soon he would return his love.


	2. Day 2: Growth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original tumblr post:
> 
> https://xdreamer45x.tumblr.com/post/185996375384/the-ink-demonth-day-2-growth-it-was-a-quiet-day
> 
> ~~~

**The Ink Demonth**

**Day 2: Growth**

It was a quiet day in the Stein household…well, as quiet as it could be with an entire family of ink demons living in their home.

Linda was sitting on the floor playing with the little ones, Bean and Ben, while Henry sat on the couch watching some television. Mama was lying next to Henry, taking up the remaining space on the couch while resting his head in his lap. Inky sat on the floor beside the other demon, wanting to stay close.

Henry gently massaged Mama’s horns as they lounged together, the old animator wanting to help the demon relax, since said demon was currently whining and groaning with discomfort.

Mama was in a delicate state; his belly was distended, round and full for the third time with a new bean. As much as Mama loved his babies, the process of growing a new one _sucked._

The growth process, while fairly short, was intense. What a human accomplished in nine months was condensed into just a few weeks for the hefty ink demon. Growth was rapid, which led to a whole slew of uncomfortable symptoms. Pain, nausea, lethargy, the whole nine yards. Mama felt horrible and would latch on to whoever would provide him with comfort to help alleviate his suffering.

Henry sat, giving the expecting demon pets and massages to soothe him. Mama shifted every so often to make himself comfortable, grumbling as the new bean grew and wiggled in his belly; it made relaxing difficult. Inky would turn and warble softly at Mama each time he readjusted his position, wanting to make sure he was okay. At one point, Inky reached out to hold his love’s hand; Mama appreciated the gesture, thankful to have something to squeeze and hang on to.

The old animator turned his attention to his wife still playing with the other beans, watching them with a gentle smile. While the babies were adorable and made things more lively around the house, it would start to become crowded with the third one on the way; Henry didn’t think they’d be able to handle any more beyond that.

“Hey,” Henry murmured softly down at the large demon still occupying his lap, “no more babies after this one.”

Mama let out an indignant groan, offended by the request. The pregnant demon pouted as he slid off the couch to cozy up with Inky instead, much to Inky’s delight.

At least _Inky_ wouldn’t tell him how many babies he was allowed to have…


	3. Day 3: Stuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original tumblr post:
> 
> https://xdreamer45x.tumblr.com/post/186019781864/the-ink-demonth-day-3-stuck-henry-sat-at-the
> 
> ~~~

**The Ink Demonth**

**Day 3: Stuck**

Henry sat at the kitchen table, partaking in some lunch while Linda straightened up a bit around the house. All was well until a distressed scream rang out from the other room.

The scream sounded comical, and yet Henry still felt bad for laughing when he heard it. It definitely belonged to Inky based on the sound alone. The old animator rose up from his seat to investigate the commotion, Linda following close behind.

Upon reaching the other room, the pair could hardly contain their amusement. Inky had somehow managed to cram himself inside a cardboard box. His bony limbs were all sorts of tangled up, and since he was unable to manipulate his form to the same extent as Mama and their beans, he had effectively trapped himself in his new boxy prison and struggled to get out. The beans weren’t helping the situation in the slightest; all three of them were impeding Mama’s rescue attempts by running around the box squeaking excitedly and trying to jump inside to join their dad. Mama, on the other hand, was getting aggravated. He scolded their beans with warning growls, all while having to pick them up to move them aside and grab them midair as they attempted to launch themselves into the box, along with having to deal with Inky’s incessant screaming.

Henry and Linda couldn’t help laughing at the scene laid out in front of them. The sound caught Mama’s attention as he whipped around to face them, letting out a distraught shriek as he frowned worriedly at them. _Help me!_ he seemed to say. Inky screeched as a bean successfully managed to plop into the box with him.

The Stein couple finally stepped in to lend a hand, still chuckling at the situation. They wrangled the beans while Mama worked to free his poor beloved, tearing the box in the process. Once liberated, Inky threw his arms around Mama, hugging and kissing him as a thank-you for helping him. Mama smiled as he gave Inky a few kisses in return.

Henry and Linda released the beans after Inky was freed, the three babies making a beeline for the destroyed box so they could play with it and chew it up. Mama, Inky, and the Stein couple stayed in the room to keep an eye on the beans as they played, wanting to ensure they wouldn’t get themselves into trouble with the box again.

From that point forward, Henry and Linda made sure to be more careful with any cardboard boxes around their ink demons.


	4. Day 4: Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original tumblr post:
> 
> https://xdreamer45x.tumblr.com/post/186060406939/the-ink-demonth-day-4-light-hey-linda-come
> 
> ~~~

**The Ink Demonth**

**Day 4: Light**

“Hey, Linda. Come look at this.”

Linda entered the living room upon hearing her husband’s call. She found him seated on the couch, small flashlight in hand. Gathered near his feet were Bean, Ben, and Alpha; all three of them were seated on their haunches, squeaking with little snorts while they wiggled like a bunch of overexcited puppies. The beans were currently in a form that Linda could affectionately describe as fat little sausages with nubs for limbs; Henry took to calling them “turbo loafs” since they _loved_ to run around as fast as they could while in that particular form.

“What is it, Henry?” Linda asked, curious over what had the baby ink demons so excited.

“Watch,” Henry said with a smile, holding up the small flashlight while pointing at the floor in front of the wiggly beans. He then turned on the flashlight, shining a small beam of light onto the carpet in front of them. The beans immediately sprang up into crouching positions, ready to pounce as they kept their focus trained on the light.

Henry held the light still for a moment, watching as the beans wiggled around in anticipation for it to move. He gave the light a small shake, chuckling as the beans batted at it with their little nubs and danced around, waiting to give chase. Linda giggled as she watched.

Henry began to trace a trail along the carpet, leading the inky babies around the room. They dashed after the light, tumbling over each other as they jumped and swerved trying to catch it. Their little squeaks were a joyous sound, an equivalent to children giggling while at play. At one point, Alpha had vaulted over their sleeping parents during the chase, but fell short and landed on top of their mother. Mama let out a grumble after being flopped on and used as a jumping-off point, but he otherwise did not stir; he merely shifted to get comfortable again and settled back into the nap he was sharing with Inky.

The old animator moved the light over towards a wall, both he and his wife laughing as the beans scrambled over as fast as their little nubbies could carry them. The baby ink demons all pawed at the wall, squeaking and yelling as the light slowly traveled upwards. They stood on their hind nubs and jumped to try and catch the light.

Henry quickly dropped the light down after a hefty swat from Ben, switching it off right as it touched the floor. “Look, you got it!” Henry exclaimed to the beans, who were frantically searching for the light. That seemed to satisfy the baby ink demons; they quickly ended their search and rushed over to hop on the couch with Henry.

Linda chuckled as she moved to sit with her husband, scooping up Bean as he and his brothers all scrambled to sit in Henry’s lap. “You’re all so silly,” she said, giving Bean a cuddle as she held him. Bean let out a warbling coo while nuzzling her back.

“They certainly keep things interesting,” Henry chuckled, Ben and Alpha both snuggled in his arms.

“They’re so cute, I love them,” Linda replied, still showering Bean with affection. Henry laughed in agreement as they spent some quality time cuddling with the baby ink demons.


	5. Day 5: Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original tumblr post:
> 
> https://xdreamer45x.tumblr.com/post/186089275509/prompt-is-a-little-late-this-time-but-is-still
> 
> ~~~

prompt is a little late this time, but is still going up ^w^ I’m gonna be jumping around a lot timeline-wise for these drabbles, so the baby bean count will vary XD

~~~

**The Ink Demonth**

**Day 5: Dark**

A thump in the hallway awoke Henry from his slumber.

He glanced over to his sleeping wife; the sound had not stirred her from her rest. The sound was much too loud to merely chalk up to the house settling with its various bumps and creaks.

Henry sat up in bed before cautiously sliding out from beneath the warm safety of the covers. He needed to investigate… His footfalls were careful, trying to avoid making too much noise so as not to alert whatever was roaming outside his door. Slowly, he opened the door as quietly as he could before slipping out into the dark hallway, hearing more fumbling as he emerged from his room.

A familiar figure could be made out in the darkness; tall, intimidating, _and heading right towards him…_

In that moment, Henry was suddenly flashed back to the decrepit old studio, standing defenseless amongst rotting ink as the Ink Demon came barreling towards him, hand outstretched and ready to grab his prey…

Henry stumbled backwards with a gasp, tumbling to the floor in his panic. He braced himself, waiting for his demise…

He was brought back to his senses when he felt gentle hands fall upon him, distressed trills sounding overhead. Henry finally shook off the remaining haze of sleep, realizing that a worried Inky was standing over him, possessing no intent to harm. Inky helped the old animator up to his feet, crooning worriedly at him as if to ask if he was alright.

“I’m fine,” Henry reassured, his voice scratchy from having been asleep earlier. Inky wasn’t fully convinced.

The lanky demon led the older man through the darkness, over towards the room he shared with the other two demons occupying the house. Mama popped his head up the moment he heard them come in, concerned warbles leaving him as Inky brought Henry over to their bed. Inky ushered the old animator into the bed, insisting he sleep with them so they could put him at ease. Mama sat up so he could help expedite the process, waking Bean from his movement.

The two ink demons helped Henry settle into bed with them, giving him their blankets before snuggling up to both sides of him. Bean crawled over to cozy up atop his chest, rumbling with little purrs as warm arms enveloped him in a gentle embrace. Inky tucked himself close before winding down; Mama gave Henry a few gentle licks on his cheek to soothe him, a behavior he frequently exhibited with Bean, followed by soft nuzzles and gentle crooning until he too settled down for the night. Henry was then lulled back to sleep by the rhythmic sounds of demons at rest.

Linda awoke the next morning to find an empty bed. After checking downstairs with no sign of her husband, she decided to look in the demons’ bedroom to find him. She smiled at the sight that greeted her; Henry was in a peaceful slumber, surrounded by all three ink demons cuddled up to him under a messy yet warm sprawl of blankets.

Linda quietly shut the door before heading down to the kitchen to start on breakfast; Henry looked too comfortable to wake up just yet.


	6. Day 11: Environment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original tumblr post:
> 
> https://xdreamer45x.tumblr.com/post/186251290779/the-ink-demonth-day-11-environment-with-his
> 
> ~~~

**The Ink Demonth**

**Day 11: Environment**

With his family curled up close for an afternoon nap, Mama let his mind wander.

He took note of everyone around him; Inky was pressed up right against him, cuddling as best he could since Mama was currently in his loafy state and half-lying on top of the other demon. The beans were settled right near them, burrowed comfortably in the blankets that comprised their big messy nest in the living room, soaking up the rays of sunshine that filtered in through the windows.

Mama let out a content sigh. This place was peaceful, comfortable. Here at Henry’s house, he didn’t have to worry about anything lurking in the shadows; here he could just relax and enjoy his time with his family.

The old studio had been the exact opposite, Mama mused. It was cold, dark, and riddled with danger at every turn. The entire building was falling apart, overly saturated with ink that rotted the very structures themselves from within, an unstable place festering with volatile little creatures just struggling to survive in such a harsh environment. The ink demons may have been at the top of the social hierarchy of all the ink creatures, but there was never truly a moment’s rest; lowering one’s guard too much would have the vermin racing to topple the power structure and claim reigning authority for themselves.

Things had only gotten more stressful when Mama had given birth to his first child. The pregnancy leading up to it had already painted a target on his back. He had been weak, sickly. He knew the others were leering at him from the darkness as he trudged through the halls in pain and discomfort, waiting for him to keel over so they could leap out and strike a demon while he was down. Inky had attempted to help him, care for him, but considering how unforgiving the old studio was, Mama couldn’t afford to trust him. Coupled with his ill-placed hatred of the lanky demon, Mama pushed him away as much as possible, but Inky’s incessant courting and desire to protect him made it difficult.

After Bean had been born, Mama had to be on even higher alert than ever before. His baby was small, brand new and naive to the world around him; he had to be protected, guarded like a precious treasure. Any creature could easily snatch him up and run off with him; Mama kept close tabs on his little one at all times, and attacked anything that could even remotely be considered a threat.

However, everything had changed upon Henry’s return to the studio…

Henry had rescued them after a long struggle, freeing them from the vile clutches of their rotting prison. He had brought them to his home, allowing them to call it their own. It had taken Mama the longest to settle in, to learn that nothing was out to get him or his little one anymore. He slowly warmed up to Inky in that time, coming to realize that the other demon possessed no ill intent. He opened himself up and finally let Inky in, a beautiful relationship blossoming not long after.

Mama finally felt safe.

He went on to birth two more precious beans with what was now the love of his life, building a new family, a new life in their new home.

Another sigh passed through the large ink demon as he continued his musings. He leaned down, giving his beloved a soft nuzzle. Inky awoke from the affection, a bright smile gracing his features as a gentle purr rumbled forth from him. Mama beamed at him, warbling lovingly as he leaned back in to give him soft kisses. Inky graciously accepted them, reciprocating sweet kisses of his own.

Mama let out a rumble. _I love you,_ he seemed to say. Inky let out a happy little trill, returning the sentiment as he hugged his love even closer.

With one last sigh, Mama finally settled down for his long awaited nap, comforted by thoughts of the peaceful life they had built together.


	7. Day 19: Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original tumblr post:
> 
> https://xdreamer45x.tumblr.com/post/186740401989/the-ink-demonth-day-19-sick-it-was-a-stressful
> 
> ~~~

**The Ink Demonth**

**Day 19: Sick**

It was a stressful time in the Stein household.

Both Henry and Linda were filled with worry; Mama had fallen ill, and tremendously so.

They hadn’t thought an ink demon was capable of getting sick, and yet here they were. Mama had taken to moping around the house, pained cries and grumbles of discomfort leaving him almost constantly. His tummy had bloated and only seemed to add to his grief. 

The Stein couple’s worry grew with each passing day. Mama’s condition only worsened as days turned to weeks with no signs of improvement. They feared the end might be near…

They coddled him any chance they had, pampering him with attention and even letting him rest in their bed whenever he crawled in, wanting him to be as comfortable and loved as possible in the event they ended up having to say goodbye.

Mama eventually took up permanent residence in Henry and Linda’s bed after nearly a month of being ill. Bean seemed anxious as he kept his ailing mother company. Inky, strangely enough, seemed the most composed out of everyone in the house. He was often written off as just being oblivious to the gravity of the situation, but there were moments where it seemed like both he and Mama knew something…

Hellish screaming startled Henry and Linda out of a tense breakfast one day. They raced up the stairs to their bedroom and found Mama thrashing on the bed, gripping at the comforter as he fought to ease the horrendous pain he was experiencing. Inky was hovering over him at the edge of the bed, looking for opportunities to soothe his poor love while simultaneously running over to comfort Bean whenever he got too antsy. It was chaos.

Henry and Linda could only stand by as they witnessed the madness, fearing that Mama was currently in the throes of a violent, painful death. The ailing ink demon was heaving for breath, his bloated belly looking alarmingly firm as he struggled to find a comfortable position. 

Mama tensed as one last pained shriek ripped through him, an explosion of ink following immediately after.

Then silence.

It felt like ages until anyone moved, when really it had only been a few seconds. Mama sat up, albeit rather uncomfortably, and leaned over to investigate the ink splatter of a crime scene that had spewed forth from him just moments ago, his breath leaving him in heavy pants. He scooped up a sizable blob of ink into his arms before lying back down. The blob wriggled while letting out soft little beeps, uncurling just enough in Mama’s hold to reveal exactly what it was.

A new bean.

Mama had just given birth to a brand new bean.

For the first time in weeks, Mama finally relaxed. Bean scooched in closer to get a good look at his new sibling, Inky crooned happily as he gazed down at their baby.

A huge weight was lifted off of both Henry and Linda’s shoulders. The realization that Mama had only been pregnant rather than knocking on death’s door filled them with relief. They stepped forward to join the rest of the family and get a better glimpse of the newborn.

Mama let out a low growl as he was approached, suddenly feeling crowded. He assumed a more protective posture over the fresh bean, wanting space. Inky and the Steins stepped back; the last thing they wanted was to stress out Mama after such a taxing birth and have him snap at them. The only one who had been permitted to stay close was Bean.

Linda ushered Inky out of the room so Mama could have some well-deserved rest, offering to make the lanky demon something to eat to help pass the time; Inky all but ran down the stairs to get to the kitchen. Henry, on the other hand, chanced approaching Mama again. The tired demon growled lowly at him once more, but quickly stopped and let out a murr as a gentle hand fell between his horns to pet him softly, relaxing him instantly.

“You get some rest, Mama,” Henry murmured as the ink demon began to purr. “We’ll come up to check on you later.” 

The old animator stepped away after a moment longer of petting Mama’s head, closing the door behind him on his way out while Mama settled down for a much needed nap with his two babies.

Henry made his way downstairs to rejoin the others, having only one thing to say to his wife:

“We’re gonna need to buy a new bed.”


	8. Day 21: Rituals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original tumblr post:
> 
> https://xdreamer45x.tumblr.com/post/186740418714/the-ink-demonth-day-21-rituals-the-small-sound-of
> 
> ~~~

**The Ink Demonth**

**Day 21: Rituals**

The small sound of shuffling permeated the silence of the ritual room down in the old studio’s basement.

Lying prone on the floor was none other than Henry, out cold from the supernatural effects of the transmutation circle he had stepped into. A tiny figure emerged from the darkness, little feet padding carefully along the wooden floor as it approached the unconscious man. Soft squeaks and snuffles could be heard as the small creature moved closer to investigate.

The dim light of the candles revealed the tiny being to be Bean. The baby ink demon toddled over to Henry’s comatose form within the circle. He snuffled at the man’s hair, giving it a few light, experimental tugs, then proceeded to pull at his shirt and climb on him when he didn’t move.

Mama emerged from the shadows just as Bean decided to make Henry his new perch. The larger ink demon let out a chuff, gently shooing his little one off of the old animator. Bean quickly hopped off, then took to exploring the rest of the room as Mama knelt down next to Henry. An inky hand reached out to carefully turn the man’s head, revealing his sleeping face. A low warble passed through the elder ink demon.

_Henry…_

The sound of something scraping along the floor snapped Mama out of his reverie. He whipped his head around to find Bean attempting to pick up the axe Henry had dropped upon fainting.

Mama let out a stern bark as he lunged for the axe. _Don’t touch that!_ he seemed to say. His tone softened as he trilled more to his little one, warning him to be more careful so he wouldn’t get hurt. Bean released his hold on the axe while Mama held his arm out, motioning for his baby to come closer. The tiny ink demon toddled over, little arms outstretched in preparation to be picked up.

With one fluid motion, Mama scooped up his bean as tiny arms looped gently around his neck. The hefty ink demon then rose to his feet, axe held in one hand while supporting his bean with the other. He gave his little one a quick, loving nuzzle before stepping towards the coffins, rotting with age, propped up against a nearby wall. Mama gingerly set the axe down, letting it rest against one of the old caskets.

Sparing one last glance, the large ink demon retreated back into the darkness with child in tow, leaving Henry on his own.


End file.
